Jay, Abi and Lola- Keep Holding on
by Jabi07
Summary: Jay, abi and Lola all are dealing with big changes in their lives but will they all manage to stick together!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfic based on eastenders friendship Jay Brown, Abi Branning and Lola Pearce, im a huge jabi fan so i hope you all enjoy!**

**Jay, Abi and Lola- Keep Holding on**

**Part One**

I lay wide awake watching Jay lying beside me fast asleep, his warm body relaxed and peaceful, i could just lay her all day watching the boy i love sleeping beautifully beside me, but i cant as i promised that i would spend the day with lola as she has lexi for the day, we were going to the london eye, which was actually quite exciting especially as it allows lola some bonding time with her daughter! i start looking around the room, this was now my new home for a while! until me and jay can afford to buy our own place, but Patrick, Kim and Denise are welcoming enough so for now this will do!

"Abs? what time is it?!" jay said sleepily taking hold of my hand, i smile over at him,

"Half Eight Sleepyhead!"

"ugh! thats way to early! how long have you been awake?!"

"a while!"

"oh...are you alright abs?!"

"yeah. i got to watch you sleeping peacfully beside me!"

"Abi, its okay to miss your family im not going to be mad!"

"im already with my family!"

"Abi you know what i mean!" i sigh and lay myself into his warm, bare chest, jay wrapped his arms around me tightly, and began stroking my hair softly,

"jay if you want to know the truth im not missing them...im just dissapointed with them thats all!"

"well abs have i told you lately how much of a good person you are!"

"stop it jay! no im not!" i say blushing slightly, jay sits up which makes me do the same thing he then places both his hands onto my face,

"Abigail Branning! you are the best thing thats ever happened to me!"

"same here jay!"

"you know i will prove to you that i will be everything you need!"

"god jay i know that! in fact your already are!" he smiles at me and softly kisses me, his hands gently gliding through my hair, i deepen the kiss wrapping my arms around him and pulling him down on top of me, i then reach down and start pulling down his boxer shorts, Jay looks at me for reasurance that i really wanted this, and began imediatly kissing my neck as he saw the desire in my eyes, as soon as his boxers were off i chucked them onto the floor and pulled off my top, jays eyes showing great longing, he slowly reached over and began to remove my trousers of and as soon as he did we both eagerly moved closer to each other, our bodies moving franticaly with each others! after an hour, we both made our way downstairs, holding hands both of us feeling overwhelmed with happiness! we walked into the dining room and sat down at the table, Patrick who was sitting in the lounge reading a newspaper looked over at us smiling warmly at us both,

"morning you two! hey look how happy you both look man!" we both laugh,

"yeah we certainly are Patrick!"

"thats good to here my boy!" he said putting down his paper and walking over to us,

"so what do you both fancy for breakfast?!"

"oh uh ill just have toast and tea!" patrick made a noise,

"a healthy young girl like you need a bigger breakfast man! im making you both a special fry up!" we both laughed watching him head into the kitchen,

"thats you told!"

"haha very funny! so what time are we meeting lola?!"

"shes coming here in half hour!"

"aw cant wait to see lexi!"

"yeah same here!"

Half an hour later, Lola came bounding happily into the lounge, a big grin on her face and baby lexi on her hip, me and jay smiled back at them just as happy as lola that she had her baby back!

"Hi lola, lexi!" i say happily, wrapping my arm around them,

"alright! so you moved in here then?!" i nodded my head,

"yeah i had to be with my proper family didnt i!" i say,

"uh abs why dont you take lexi off me while i make up her bottle!"

"yeah course!" i say gently taking lexi into my arms, rocking her gently side to side, whilst lola and jay head into the kitchen,

"she looks exhausted jay you sure shes alright?!"

"i dont know lol she was tossing and turning all night!"

"cant beleive she would do that for us! shes given up alot for us huh!"

"lol she shouldnt have too! look later im going to speak to tanya can you destract her for me please?!"

"yeah course i will!" they both walk out the kitchen, lola shaking the bottle in her hands,

"aw thanks abs, i can take her now!" i smiled and gave lola lexi again before picking up my handbag,

"right we better get going incase we miss our train!"

"yeah your right come on then ladies!" jay said putting his arm around both of us as we made our way casually to the train station,

"ABI! ABI PLEASE WAIT UP!" all three of us turned, to see Lauren running over to us a out of breath Alice following behind her,

"What do you want Lauren?!" i say frowning annoyed at her,

"i want to talk!"

"bout what lauren?! please hurry up cause im busy!"

"why you being like this?!"

"because lauren you didnt even back me up last night! you let mum say all those aweful things to me! so you know whatever you have to say i dont want to know! we are through!" i turn back and walk on ahead lola and jay catching up to me, all three of us silent until we were sat on the stuffy train,

"did you really mean that abs?!" i turned to jay surprised to see him frowning,

"yeah...why do you think i was harsh on her?!" jay shrugged his shoulders, whilst lola touched my lap,

"course not abi! lauren should of looked out for you thats what families do!" i sigh and look back out the window, my eyes stinging tryng to hold all my emotions together,

"hey come here abs!" jay said pulling me in his chest,

"i didnt mean to upset ya!" lola said looking worried,

"no lola you were right that is what families do! thats what we do isnt it!" i say smiling sadly at them,

"and we always will!" after that we made the most of our dayout with lexi, and started taking pictures and laughing forgetting for a few hours all the bad stuff that has happened in this past year, today is about making memories for baby lexi and most importantly the four of us sticking together and finding happiness!


	2. Part Two

**Jay, Abi And Lola- Keep Holding On**

**Part Two**

By the time we got back into Walford it was just starting to get dark, me and Lola clung tightly onto Jays arms shivering from the cool wind that was blowing, we headed out of the train station,

"i better get lexi back to phils"

"you want us to come with you?!" i ask seeing lola deflat at the prospect of saying goodbye to her baby, she looked over at me and shock her head smiling appretictivley at me,

"nah your alright! ill see ya tomorow abs!"

"yeah definatley!" lola smiled before walking off with a wrapped up lexi sleeping in her buggy,

"aw i hope lexi gets back living with her mum soon!"

"yeah me too abs!" jay said rubbing my shoulder, i lean my whole body against his as we start to head back to the b&b, as we walked inside the warmth instantly hit us both, the telly was booming out in the lounge and you could hear kim giggling hysterically, which made me and jay share a humoured smile, before walking into the lounge,

"aw there you two are! have fun?!"

"yes thank you Patrick! lexi had a great day out!"

"aw bless her!" denise said frowning at us, well more jay than me, kim scooched over on the sofa and me and jay silently sat down beside them,

"uh what we watching?!" i say frowning at the telly,

"good question darling! ask my sister here as she has the flaming remote!" just as kim was about to answer there was a loud knock on the front door, denise sighed and casually walked out of the room to answer it, a few moments later she walked in followed by mum!

"uhm abi...your mums here to see ya!" my mum gave a tiny nervous smile at me, which i didnt return instead i gave her my best scowl, i got up off the sofa,

"mum what you doing here?!" i say making my way out into the hallway, my mum following me her hands on her hips,

"taking you back home young lady thats what!"

"i am home!"

"now stop the dramatics will you! now pack your stuff while i wait here for you!"

"youll be waiting forever then mum because im not going!" my mum sighed rolling her eyes, as she always did when it came to me and jay! no one took us seriously well apart from lola!

"abs everything alright?!" jay asked timidly leaning against the lounge door,

"yes shes fine! its none of your buisness anyway!"

"uh dont talk to him like that! i want you to goe!" i say opening the front door, i felt my eyes start to water with frustration,

"what?! you cant be serious!"

"you heard me get out!" i say tears filling my eyes, my body trembling as i gripped the door open, as soon as she walked outside i slammed the door shut, letting all my tears fall, jay hurried over to me and held me tightly comforting me as i sobbed. Later that evening, as i lay in his arms i felt nothing but calmness fill up inside me, i was safe and happy here! jay and me are special and nothing and no one can come between us!

"Abs, you are happy here right?!"

"yeah course, why wouldnt i be?!"

"cause you can still go back home if thats what you really wanted, nothing will change with us!" i kissed him and stroked his face,

"oh jay brown i love you so much!"

"you dont know how good it feels to hear you say that!" jay says smiling brightly at me which makes me smile too!

"oh come here Abs!" he says wrapping his arm around me and pulling me in to his chest, i kissed his chest,

"please dont that tickles!" jay said smirking, i look at him a mischivous grin on my face,

"really? what will happen if i dont?!"

"this!" he pulls me down and lies on top of me and starts kissing me passionatly on the lips, i moved my arms and wrap them around his neck, both of us making noises of pleasure, his hand slowly and carefully going inside my shorts, he begins to rub starting gently, my eyes rolling in pleasure, letting out noise of pleasure, my hand reaching for his boxers. the next morning i got myself out of the bed, and quietly padded across to the small bathroom, and gently turned on the tap so that i could brush my teeth, i was sure i was going to wake jay up but as i walked into the bedroom again he was snoring lightly, i smiled lovingly at him, before picking out clothes from the small wardrobe, and quickly changing, i lightly kissed jays head before walking out the bedroom and heading downstairs,

"ah good morning miss branning!"

"uh morning kim! you alright?!"

"yeah terrific thanks what bout you have a good sleep?! she asked her face looking like she wanted to laugh,

"uhm yeah thanks...whats going on kim?!"

"well uh some guests have complained about your outbursts of passion through the night!" i blushed violently, kim laughing happily at me,

"uhm sorry...so sorry it wont happen again...uh i got to get going!" i say scrambling out the door, flustered and mortified by it all! i took a deep breath and made my way over to the charity shop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jay, Abi And Lola- Keep Holding On**

**Part Three**

I walked hurridly pass the busy market stalls, panickily looking at my phone as i knew how late i was being! then out of nowhere my phone flew right out of my hands and as i looked down helplessly at the ground i saw a trainer stamp violently onto it, but before i could shout my annoyance i felt something sharp hit me over the head, which proceeded to lead into total darkness!

"Where is Abi?!"

"I dont know Cora she might be held up...you know with Jay!" i say a small smile spreading across my face, i tidied the dusty shelf, thinking about yesturday and how much fun they had all had, Lexi was smiling all day long which made me ache more when the time came to take her back to Phils, but i know soon enough shell be back living with me and pops like it used to be! i looked up at the door as a bored looking Jay walked in, with no Scabs! he looked around the shop frowning slightly,

"Lol wheres Abs?!"

"good question! she was meant to be helping me out!" i say actually not that annoyed now just filled with concern as i noticed the time, it was ten! a whole two hours! scabs would of phoned if she couldnt come, and she was never ever late! in fact ive never met anyone who panicked as much as abi does when shes no more than a minute late! Cora was luckily out the back so she didnt see Jay coming in as she would of wanted questions anwsered about abis whereabouts, which by his expression he really didnt need it right now, so i placed a hand onto his shoulder,

"Why dont i phone her yeah! she might of been called into school or something!" i say trying to sound reasuring as i reach into my pocket and diall her number, ourgh! its switched off! Abi you muppit! i thought my heart racing now! then the randomness thing popped into my head "ill get that posh cow!" Alexas voice echoed through my mind, making my whole body shiver! i knew from experience that once Alexa had made a threat she did whatever it took to carry it out!

"Lola you alright?!" i looked up at jay, as soon as i caught his eye it was like a light switched on inside of me, i had to save Abi! oh god i shouldnt have let her out of my sight after she had got ganged up on! i just thought that she had done enough damage for her to be satisfied with!

"Abi! we have to find her!" i say legging it out of the shop my mind swirling with thoughts, i could hear jay and cora calling and following after me, but i continued running not really sure where i was going, thats when my phone buzzed in my hand, i didnt know the number!

"hello?!"

"ah if it isnt my old mate!"

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Who you talking bout Lol!"

"YOU KNOW WHO STOP PLAYING GAMES! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOUVE TOUCHED HER I WILL KILL YA!"

"ohh! well lets see how much you remember bout us shall we! shes somewhere in our old estate!" Alexa replied giggling maliously down the phone before hanging up!

"You better explain yourself darling!" cora sternly looked at me, her hands on her hips, Jay beside her looking confused and worried, oh god hes going to hate me! but i need all the help i can get especially going back to our old estate!

"Im so sorry...i had no idea she would...come back...alexa has Abi...their at my old estate!"

"sorry Alexa?! whos Alexa?!"

"the girl...that ganged up on Abi!" jay looked paler than ive ever seen him, his hands on his face, cora on the hand was her usual feisty self,

"right, you two come with me now!"

"why? where are we going?!"

"to get my granddaughter thats what!" she pulled out some car keys, and opened the doors to maxes car, me and jay gave a quick look at each other before getting into the car.

I blinked rapidly, my vision blurry and my head pounding in pain, infact my whole body felt agony, especially as i breathed, i had no idea where i was or what has happened! im so frightened! i cant just lie here in agony i have to find help, or at the very least find out where the hell am i! i touched my stomach as lifted my body up, crying in agony as i did so!

"aw look girls shes up!" that familar voice made me freeze, but then realising she was the one that had done this to me, i turned my fear into anger,

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"Aw we made posh cow angry!"

"WHY YOU DOING THIS, YOUVE HURT LOLA AS IT IS!"

"Yeah but this isnt just bout Lola darling! smile for the camera!" i could hear them all giggling, oh god what are they planning to do! i tried crawling my hands clutched to my stomach in agony! but she violently grabbed my hair and pulled me back, my hands reaching for my hair, my eyes watering,

"Let go please...please your hurting me!" but that just made them all laugh harder, my whole body began to go numb as i lay helpless on the floor as they all crowded around me and began punching and kicking, my eyes closing and my mind into darkness oh god this is it...bye Jay i love you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Jay, Abi And Lola- Keep Holding On **

**Part Four**

as soon as we headed into my old estate, it was like time stood still, nothing had changed whatsoever, the depressing tall flats towering over the grim and depressing area, we hurried out the car, both Cora and Jay looking at me to so them the way, but the thing was that Alexa could of taken Abi anywhere around here! i took a deep breath and scanned the area around me trying to focus my thoughts on where she could be!

"Lol look! is that Alexa!?" jay was pointing to a dingey old flat at the corner of the estate, where Alexa and her gang where casually strolling out of and strutting in the other direction, i knew what that strut meant! she had did what she had threatened to do! my fists shock with anger my whole stomach twisting making me feel nauseus! i ran fastly over to the flat, cora and jay beside me, but as soon as we got to the front door that was slightly open, i stopped frozen with fear of what i might see my eyes watering, my body trembling,

"i..i cant go in...ill phone 999 and wait out here!" they both nodded firmly at me, and moments later i heard the sickening sound of Jay sobbing uncontrollably, i took a deep breath and shakedly pulled my phone out of my pocket i knew it i knew it was bad! oh god im so sorry Abi! please be ok!

it felt like hours had passed in the waiting room, when infact it was only minutes! Jay was sat in the corner, his legs up and his head hidden, you could still hear him sobbing painfully, Cora was trying to keep in control of things, but you could see the worry on her face, and me well ive been pacing back and forth, trying to walk off my anger and mostly my impatience! why cant they tell us what is happening! the door opened me and cora looked up eagerly for news, it was my pops followed by Roxy, Jack and Lauren, i ran over and wrapped my arms around my pops,

"hey lol darling! ive got your message bout Abi what has happened eaxactly?!" i looked up my eyes filled with tears, a lump rising in my throat, Cora put a reasuring hand onto my shoulder before repling calmly,

"That Alexa girl had beaten our Abi up!"

"What?!" Lauren said sounding outraged, she glared straight at me, making me glare right back at her!

"you this is all your fault!"

"uh it isnt our lols fault!" i touched his arm gently before walking over to lauren,

"i...didnt know this was going to happen...abi knows how much i would protect her...unlike you!"

"ladys this isnt the time for squbbling! Abi needs us all to stick together!" cora sternly said behind me, i was about to agree when lauren came right up to my face,

"what was that supose to mean?!"

"you know exactly what Lauren, and coras right this isnt the time!" lauren was about to fire back when in walked a tall, blonde haired doctor,

"are you the relatives of Miss Abi Branning?!"

"Yes! is she alright doctor?!" the doctor closed the door and sat down onto the nearest chair before repling,

"she is going to survive, but we are still waiting for her to wake up, we had to operate on her and we are pleased to say that it went well...we have to moniter her as she suffered some minor head injuries!"

"so what you saying she could have brain damage?!" jay asked concerned, making us all frown at the doctor,

"well weve done some tests and they have shown that there isnt any damage, but we will do further tests when she wakes up!"

"so shell definatley wake up?!"

"yes itll just take some time...she has been through something traumatic!"


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as i walked into the small hospital room, my eyes instantly looked at my beautiful abs! she looked so pale and fragile! my legs buckled slightly the beeping of the machines were drilling inside my head, my whole body trembling lola lifted my up her face just as frightened as i was, we led each other over to the bed, i sat on the chair beside my girl and reached over and touched her cold hand, tears filled my eyes as i watched her sleeping she looked peaceful, but the pain and toture she must of gone through sickens me,

"hey abs! its me im here right beside you...so is lola we wont leave your side i promise just get better...i cant live without you abs...i love you so much!" lola touched my back, sobbing loudly,

"abi im so sorry! please be alright! i hate myself for not looking out for you!" i gritted my teeth slightly not wanting to lose my temper in front of abs, but my hand and my body was pulsing with anger, i could not look or be around lola right now!

"lol i want to be alone with abi right now!" i say icily, her eyes furrow together as she nods sadly at me, she takes a long look at abi before heistatly leaving the room, i lay my head onto abis arm my hand clinging onto hers, silent tears and sobs coming out of me, my heart feels like its being ripped out!

"oh abs! i wish you could hear me right now!" i suddenly looked down as i felt a small grip of my hand, i must of imagined it i studyed our hands, before hers gripped mine again, my heart leaped out my chest!

"babe, abs can you hear me?!" her eyes slowly opened, her body slightly shaking, she winced slightly as i leaned over and kissed her on the lips, relief filling up inside of me,

"Jay...i thought...i was dead!" she burst out crying, i wrapped my arms around her and held her in my arms, stroking her hair as she sobbed,

"shh its alright your safe now! im here abs!" she clung tightly onto me,

"jay...i thought that i would never see you again! im so relieved...i love you jay brown!"

"not as much as i love you abi branning!" i kissed her forehead, both of us lying in each others arms, our hearts beating together, this moment i realised that i wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with this amazing, kind hearted girl! who some day will save the world with her gentle and forgiving spirit!

I lay in the hospital bed, watching jay sleeping exhaustedly on the chair beside me, his hand onto of mine, i smiled watching him, thinking about how lucky i get a second chance and how great my boyfriend and my best mate is! i look up as i hear someone walking in through the door, i gave a small awkward smile at my dad, and put my finger over my mouth telling him to be quiet as my jay was sleeping,

"he looks exhausted poor lad!" dad whispered at me, looking over at jay as he sat down on the bed beside me,

"yeah he insisted on staying here!" we both awkwardly looked at each other in utter silence, until i broke it,

"wheres mum?!"

"she is to upset!"

"yeah...i guessed that!"

"look abs weve all missed you...she just needs a bit of time to get used to the idea of the pair of you thats all love!"

"time?! look dad i love him so much! today...when alexa were beating me up...i thought i was going to die...and all i wanted to do was be with jay! my heart ached for him!" my dad pulled me into his arms, he sobbed loudly,

"abs you leave your mum to me alright!"

"so does that mean that your ok with me and jay then?!"

"we are more than alright abs! im glad that you have found someone that makes you feel that way!" my eyes watered with happiness my two favourite people in the same room as me, getting along ment the world all i need now was my mum to be happy for us.


	6. Chapter 6

The last few weeks have flown by and today was finally the day that I could go back home, it was still early yet but I sat myself up onto the edge of the bed packing my clothes into my bag, wincing slightly everytime I moved I was so eager just to go back home with my family and to put this whole nightmere behind me as much as I can! I shivered slightly feeling a chill in the air but continued with my packing,

"Miss Branning what you doing packing at this hour?!" I turned to look at the nurse giving her my sweetest smiles,

"I cant sleep so I thought that I would pack now!"

"but its a good few hours yet before your boyfriend is picking you up!"

"I know that...I just need to keep busy!"

I sat in the dark and quiet sitting room, I had tried to get a good few hours sleep but my bed is feeling way to empty without abs lying beside me, her warm body inches from mine! I kept eyeing the clock willing it to hurry to the time that I could go fetch abs back home! I suddenly heard my mobile buzzing on the table which I hurried over to answer afraid that I would wake up everyone,

"Hello?!"

"oh jay sorry were you sleeping?!" it was lola whispering down the phone,

"no...whats up?!"

"uh nothing really...ive not just long put lexi to sleep and i was checking you were alright?!"

"yeah just want to bring her home now lol!"

"i know...but i mean are we alright?!" i sigh knowing that finally my anger towards lola had faded, i know how much guilt she has been carrying around with her,

"of course were family arnt we!" lola burst into tears, which was followed by a screaming wail coming from baby lexi,

"oh i better go now see ya tomorow!"

"yeah see ya lol!" as soon as i pulled my phone down and placed it back onto the table, i felt a firm hand on my shoulder,

"can not sleep lad?!" i turned to face a sympathetic Patrick,

"nah i miss abs!"

"yeah well shell be home before you know it!" i nodded smiling back at him,

"then id treat her like a princess huh!"

"yeah im never going to lose her!"

"course your not my boy!"

I sat in anticapation on the end of my bed, chewing my nails nervously looking at the clock just five more miniutes and jay will be here, he will take us back home and we can start the rest of our lives! as soon as he walked into the room I ran over to him wrapping my arms around him forgetting my pains,

"wow looks like someone is excited to be going home!"

"uh yeah course i am jay!"

"me too!" he leaned forward and kissed me softly onto my lips,

"ugh get a room lovebirds!" i looked behind jay to see lola holding baby lexi in her arms, i smiled my eyes watering as i step forward to them,

"im so glad your coming home abs!" lola said wrapping one arm around me, her eyes watering aswell as mine,

"oh come on you two lets get going before we all start balling!" i held baby lexi as jay and lola grabbed my bags and walked us out towards the main entrance where a cab was waiting for us.


End file.
